One Direction: Mi Hermanastro (Zayn)
by Yuki A. Suta
Summary: Starr Morrison nunca creyó que la peor tragedia de su vida le traería lo mejor de su vida. Irse con su padre a vivir al principio no parecía buena idea porque ¿de verdad irse a vivir con la persona que no se preocupó por ella en 14 años sería buena idea? Starr era dura como una roca con su padre, John muy dentro de él quería estar bien con su hija, pero la imagen de hombre serio
1. Chapter 1

Aun recuerdo la llamada que cambio mi vida, nunca la olvidare.  
Ella era mi todo, y ahora se ha ido dejándome sola, aún recuerdo resbalar mi espalda por la pared aun llorando y sin comprender por qué Dios se la llevo, todo porque iba discutiendo conmigo por teléfono, se fue sin despedirse y enojada conmigo aun puedo escuchar el horrible grito y el temible sonido de los fierros chocando el uno con el otro.  
Mi madre había muerto dejándome con la culpa.

Y ahí estaba yo, sintiéndome fatal… incompleta, en la casa de la única familia que me quedaba mi tía Beth y mi prima Briana me encontraba en la sala sentada en el sofá sin entender las imágenes que se proyectaban en el televisor.

-¿Starr? –Me llamo mi tía cuestionando mi nombre –Alguien te busca. Preguntándome quien podría ser me levante y fui hasta la puerta al ver a la persona parada frente a mí fue imposible no sorprenderme, era la persona que me había abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo, mi padre.  
-¿Puedo pasar? –cuestiono, abrí la puerta un poco más para que pudiese pasar caminando hasta la sala que estaba sola ya.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestione confundida.  
-Vengo por ti, cuando tu madre y yo nos separamos hablamos sobre la posibilidad de que esto pudiese suceder y acordamos en que si pasaba tú te quedarías conmigo –dijo mirándome con atención.  
-¿Qué te hace creer que necesito de ti después de 14 años? –le pregunte con un noto frio.  
-Tienes que hacerlo, yo me hare responsable de ti ahora –dijo acariciando mi cabello.  
-No tienes ni la menor idea de quién soy, que es lo que soy no sabes nada sobre mí solo déjame decirte una cosa si no fuera porque es un acuerdo entre mama y tú no iría contigo ni a la esquina –dije quitando bruscamente su mano de mi mejilla para luego caminar hasta mi habitación y hacer mi maleta.

Despedirme de mi ciudad no fue fácil debo decir, de mis únicos y pocos pero verdaderos amigos tampoco lo fue, y de la única verdadera familia que me quedaba menos, y ahí iba yo en la parte trasera de la camioneta de mi adinerado padre directo a mi nuevo hogar el pueblo de San Clemente, California el lugar donde mi padre vive junto a su familia.  
Al llegar a su mansión me pude dar cuenta que a lo que se mi padre sigue siendo el hombre más rico del pueblo, un hombre me ayudo a bajar mis maletas en lo que yo entraba a lo que sería mi nuevo hogar.  
-Bienvenida –dijo el sonriéndome, eché un vistazo rápido sin apreciar realmente con detalle.  
-¿Dónde será mi habitación? –cuestione sin interés alguno.  
-Mo muéstrale su habitación –ordeno mi temible padre al señor de traje elegante, el asintió y comenzó a subir esas hermosas escaleras iba detrás de el hasta llegar a la habitación, era enorme con algo de rosado en el muy espacioso y una enorme cama me lance en ella y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en un profundo sueño.

Al despertar baje y comencé a caminar y sin conocer la casa llegue hasta la cocina, me encontré con un rostro nada familiar era un chico, de cabello castaño y una mirada dulcemente color miel, con un tono de piel morena muy atractivo debo decir.  
-¿Dónde está John? –pregunte a aquel desconocido.  
-En su oficina –dijo con la boca llena, de aquel apetitable sándwich.  
-¿Dónde queda? –pregunte un poco apenada.  
-Vete por este pasillo, la última puerta color marrón –dijo apuntando con la mano el pasillo -¡Espera! ¿Eres la hija de John?  
-Em, si ¿Por qué? –cuestione.  
-No por nada, nunca menciono que fueras tan linda –dijo mirándome con detalle, me sorprendí al oírlo decir eso y sin más me fui en busca de mi señor padre.

-¿Dormiste bien? –pregunto sin quitar la mirada de aquel periódico.  
-Sí, gracias –dije sentándome en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio –Si no te importa me darías algo de dinero, quiero comprarme algo de ropa.  
-Claro le diré a mi chofer que te lleve a las mejores tiendas del pueblo, y esta tarjeta es tuya ya tiene el dinero necesario –dijo dándome una tarjeta dorada en mano.  
-Gracias, pero no es necesario que me lleve nadie puedo caminar –dije poniéndome de pie.  
-¿Siempre será así? –cuestiono mientras yo caminaba hasta la puerta, al escuchar la pregunta me confundí un poco y regrese mi mirada a él.  
-¿Cómo así?  
-Nunca me darás un beso de despedida, me dirás que me quieres antes solías hacerlo –dijo bajando sus lentes hasta su nariz para poder mirarme.  
-Antes todo era diferente –dije seria.  
-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, si te dejaba allá no tendrías nada conmigo tendrás todo lo que quieras y necesites –dijo mirando esperando que lo comprendiera.  
-Pero yo no necesito un papá –dije.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto arrugando su frente.  
-Eres un buen papá pero no un buen padre y yo quiero que seas mi padre no mi papá, el dinero no siempre hace la felicidad.

Me di la media vuelta al darme cuenta que él se había quedado sin palabras, salí de la casa y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo y la brisa marina me hizo detenerme, ahí estaba la playa así que me quite esos desgastados tenis y comencé a caminar por la suavidad de la arena hasta llegar a la parte húmeda de esta y sentir como el agua apenas llegaba a tocar la punta de los dedos de mis pies, cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar cuando mama y yo íbamos a relajarnos a la playa y solíamos hacer eso, sentir como la salada agua tocaba la punta de nuestros pies por alguna razón nos encantaba esa sensación.  
De repente caí repentinamente al suelo, y al abrir los ojos unos ojos color azul me miraban con preocupación, toque mi cabeza solo para percatarme de que aún estaba en la realidad pues aquel chico que me miraba tan de cerca era hermoso puedo decir que parece un ángel su piel pálida con unos labios rojizos, cabello rizado y esos hermosos ojos azules con una mirada tan, profunda…..


	2. Chapter 2

**esta no es mi historia le doy todo el crédito a esta pagina:**

** . **

**la pagina me dio permiso de subirla aqui asi qe no estoy asiendo nadamal **

**disfruten!**

* * *

De repente caí repentinamente al suelo, y al abrir los ojos unos ojos color azul me miraban con preocupación, toque mi cabeza solo para percatarme de que aún estaba en la realidad pues aquel chico que me miraba tan de cerca era hermoso puedo decir que parece un ángel su piel pálida con unos labios rojizos, cabello rizado y esos hermosos ojos azules con una mirada tan, profunda.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunto tomando mi mano para ayudar a levantarme.  
-Si no te preocupes –le dije tratando de sonreír.  
-No eres de por aquí ¿Cierto? –pregunto.  
-No, ¿Se nota? –dije sarcástica.  
-Sí, te hubiera recordado si te hubiera visto antes, una chica tan linda como tu no creo que se olvide –dijo mostrando su perfecta dentadura –Soy Harold pero todo me dicen Harry.  
-Soy Starr soy nueva en el pueblo –dije con una pequeña sonrisa y encogiendo mis hombros.  
-¡Claro eres la hija de Sr. John Morrison!  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunte mirándolo extrañada.  
-Es un pueblo pequeño aquí hasta las paredes hablan –dijo riendo divertido.  
-Pues muy pequeño debo decir.  
-¿Y cuál es la razón de tu visita? Claro si se puede saber –pregunto interesado.  
-De mi residencia aquí querrás decir, mi madre murió hace 3 semanas así que mi padre me dijo que viniera con el –musité haciendo una mueca.  
-Oh yo lo siento no lo sabía –dijo haciendo la boca un tanto torcida.  
-No está bien, la vida sigue sin ella así como seguirá sin mí la vida no espera –dije mirando el suelo.  
-Oye perdón por tropezar contigo, siempre vengo a correr en las tardes y no te vi lo siento –dijo un tanto avergonzado.  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien –sonreí.  
-¿Y qué hacías? –cuestiono.  
-Sentir el agua pegar con los dedos de mis pies me gusta –reí –Y luego iría a comprar algo de ropa pero creo que es tarde.  
-Si ya casi todo estará cerrado, pero oye ¿Ya comiste? Te puedo llevar al mejor restaurante del pueblo.  
-Sueno bien, y además tengo hambre así que acepto –dije con una sonrisa apenada.

Comenzamos a caminar por aquel hermoso pueblo, entre una plática que se hacen personas desconocidas para empezar a conocerse, por alguna razón encontraba a Harold interesante era un chico muy simpático, llegamos hasta un lugar muy rustico era demasiado cogedor, nos acercamos hasta una mesa vacía con dos sillas y Harold se acercó a ayudarme a sentarme, me ruborice un poco y le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento.

-La comida es deliciosa aquí –dijo entusiasmado.  
-¿Algo de tomar? –cuestiono un rubio dejándonos dos menú sobre la mesa.  
-No gracias Niall –dijo Harold golpeando el brazo del chico jugando.  
-Oh Harry no había notado que eras tú –dijo riendo -¿Quién es ella?  
-Es nueva en el pueblo, tropecé con ella y como disculpa la invite a comer –explico.  
-Hola linda este bobo nunca me presenta soy Niall, bienvenida –dijo el rubio estirándome su mano.  
-Hola Niall soy Starr -dije apretando su mano con algo de fuerza.  
-Es la hija de Morrison –dijo Harold.  
-Entonces eres hermana de Zayn –dijo algo sorprendido.  
-¿Zayn? –cuestione.  
-Si el chico moreno, alto – ¡Claro! El chico que estaba en la cocina y que no olvido menciono que era linda, así que se llama Zayn.  
-Bueno no precisamente hermana, hermanastra más bien dicho –mencione mirándolo.  
-Bueno Niall tengo hambre ¿Qué vas a querer? –me pregunto mostrando su perfecta dentadura.  
-Lasaña –dije mirándolo de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Que sean dos –dijo dándole los menú a Niall.  
-Enseguida –sonrió.

Luego de otra larga charla, nos despedimos de Niall y salimos de ahí Harold se ofreció a acompañarme a casa ya que era oscuro y a ser verdad las calles se miraban un poco temibles.

-Gracias por invitarme a comer y acompañarme no era necesario –dije quitando un mechón de cabello que caía por mi cara.  
-De nada y fue un placer espero encontrarte mañana también –dijo esbozando una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.  
-Claro hasta luego –entonces se acercó a mi dejando sus labios marcados en mi mejilla, me sonroje un poco y baje mi mirada y entonces repetí –Hasta luego.

Entre a casa y fui hasta lo que parecía la sala de estar y ahí estaba mi padre, con su computadora portátil sobre las piernas.  
-¿Dónde has estado? –pregunto dejando de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.  
-Estuve con un chico, en un restaurante.  
-Eres rápida –dijo en tono de burla.  
-Tropezó conmigo y me invito a comer como disculpa –dije explicándole.  
-No pude ni presentarte a Trisha ni a Zayn –dijo regresando su mirada a la computadora.  
-Sí, lo siento por eso pero ahora estoy exhausta así que no será hoy tampoco.  
-Mañana tienes que estar lista a las 2 de la tarde habrá reunión en la casa y te presentare a los amigos de la familia, usa algo decente –reí por su comentario 'algo decente' pero que estupidez.  
-Claro –dije antes de desaparecer de ahí y como no queriendo iba pensando que es lo que usaría así que llegando a mi habitación busque entre mi ropa y encontré un vestido que había usado en una de las importantes reuniones de trabajo de mi madre 'supongo esto servirá' dije para mis adentros así que lo deje a la mano y me puse pijama y fui directo a la cómoda cama tapándome por completo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y los rayos del sol hicieron que los cerrara rápidamente de nuevo, me talle los ojos un poco y con los ojos entre cerrados aun fui directo al baño mirándome al espejo y abrir la llave del agua y con ambas manos hacer una cuna con ellas para tomar agua y llevarla hasta mi cara.  
Entre en la regadera y al salir me puse algo cómodo aún era temprano, baje las escaleras yendo directo a la cocina al no ver a nadie seguí caminando hasta toparme con el comedor y ahí estaban ellos.

-Buenos días –dijo mi padre.  
-Buenos días –repetí lo que él había dicho hace unos segundos.  
-Toma asiento –dijo mi padre apuntando una silla junto a el atractivo chico, así que me senté junto a él y me embriague del aroma que derramaba 'Dios es tan guapo' pensé.  
-Hija quiero presentarte a mi hermosa esposa Trisha y a su hijo Zayn –dijo mi padre tomando la mano de aquella mujer.  
-Hola, mucho gusto –dije sin algún interés en poner atención a lo que mi papa y Trisha hacían.  
-Bienvenida a la familia –dijo Trisha muy seria.  
-Hola bienvenida soy Zayn y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?...

* * *

**luego pondre la otra nadamas espero qe les aiga gustado**


	3. Chapter 3

-Hola bienvenida soy Zayn y tú ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto un tanto interesado.  
-Oh si lo siento soy Starr -dije mirándolo.

La chica llego sirviendo grandes raciones de comida en nuestros platos, y al terminar de comer me fui a revisar profundamente el resto de la casa había muchos lugares aun que no miraba así que fui primero al zotano y encontré mucha ropa, nueva, aun.  
Y sonreí para mi cuando mire una foto vieja donde estábamos mi madre, yo a mi años y mi padre parecíamos tan felices que me pregunte ¿Cómo termino así? Ahora somos, nada.  
¡Las 12:40! Demonios me tenia que arreglar para la reunión que tendría mi padre, y en lo que hacia mi cabello y me maquillaba apropiadamente para la ocasión tardaría un poco así que subí corriendo las escaleras hasta la rosada habitación.

Sonreí a ver el vestido purpura frente a mis ojos, fui al baño y solté mi cabello mirándome frustrada frente al espejo y buscar la manera de peinar mi rebelde cabello.  
Al final decidí hacer unas onda que parecieran naturales en el y me mire satisfecha al ver el resultado, mi maquillaje no fue para nada exagerado solo una sombra apenas visible, rímel, delineador, rubor, y lápiz labial y lista. Fui hasta pararme frente a la cama y ponerme el vestido me mire al espejo de cuerpo completo y la verdad es que no me miraba nada mal, me puse las zapatillas y me alegre al sentirme tan hermosa.

Antes de salir del cuarto mire a ambos lados y me asegure de que no hubiera nadie, 1:58 pm así que baje lentamente las escaleras tomándome el tiempo necesario hasta llegar al ultimo y ver parado frente al espejo de la entrada a Zayn al escuchar mi tacón estrellarse con el suelo firma este volteo inmediatamente quedándose boquiabierto.

-Te ves muy linda –dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.  
-Gracias –mencione algo sonrojada.  
-Después de ti la reunión es en el patio trasero –dijo caballeroso.

Cuando llegue a la parte de atrás, una chica que no conocía se me quedo mirando con mucho detalle cuando de repente sentí el tacto de Zayn rosar con mi cintura lo seguí con la mirada el llego hasta aquella chica y la beso sobre los labios, abrí los ojos lo mas que pude sorprendida pues eso significaba que es su novia.  
-Te ves muy bien hija –escuche la roca voz de mi padre.  
-Gracias, dijiste algo decente espero que esto sea decente para ti –dije mirando mi vestido.  
-A eso me refería –dijo por ultimo y se fue a saludar a unos señores de traje que acababan de llegar.

Después de un rato mucha gente llego, muchas personas muy finas y elegantes. Mi padre me tomo de la mano y me puso en medio captando la atención de todos 'Quiero darle la bienvenida a mi hermosa hija' dijo el, sonreí forzosamente y me zafe lo mas rápido posible de ahí escabulléndome entre la gente hasta adentrarme en la casa, camine hasta la sala y me encontré a la novia de Zayn que estaba con una chica mas muy lindas las dos.

-Así que tu eres la hija de John –dijo la novia de Zayn caminando alrededor de mi.  
-Si ¿Por qué?  
-No por nada, solo que pareces mas una chica de campo, Dios mira ese cabello ¿Qué no te lo cuidas linda? Y mira esos zapatos –dijo burlona mirándome de arriba abajo.  
-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? –cuestione algo molesta.  
-Si ya vi la manera en que miras a Zayn, el es mío no te metas con el –me advirtió incrédula.  
-Sera la manera en la que el me mira a mi –dije retadora, se quedo sin decir nada y busque la salida de la casa y salí de ahí casi corriendo, sentí que respire desde que salí de ahí así que comencé a caminar igual que la ultima vez, sin rumbo alguno.

Me quite los tacones pues no podía mas con aquellas altas zapatillas, mi pies sentían el cálido suelo y mire la playa y se dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro así que sentí la cálida arena meterse por entre mis dedos, y luego ¡Bum! Al suelo.  
Abrí mis ojos y nuevamente ahí estaban esos hermosos ojos azules penetrados en los míos, reí al recordar que así nos habíamos conocido.  
-Espero que no se haga costumbre esto de estar en el suelo no me gusta mucho –dije riendo.  
-Lo siento, de nuevo –rio.  
-Bueno al menos eres amable –dije tomando su mano para levantarme.  
-Te ves hermosa –observo mi vestido.  
-Gracias, lo he escuchado gran parte del día –baje mi cabeza- . Supongo me veo bien.  
-Luces muy bien –dijo Harold.

Escapamos de la playa y caminamos por el hermoso bulevar a la luz del sonriente atardecer, la luz de la noche nos baño y caminamos hasta la Mansion Morrison.  
-Ya se donde vives, tal vez pueda visitarte mañana –comento rascando su nuca.  
-¡Claro! Me encantaría quiero decir no tengo algún otro amigo aquí –dije golpeando su pecho con debilidad.  
-Entonces mañana nos vemos linda –menciono esbozando su usual y hermosa sonrisa.  
-Hasta mañana Harold.  
-Harry –dijo dejando escapar una risita.

Al entrar a casa no había señal de vida alguna así que fui directo a mi cuarto, segundos después de haber cerrando la puerta mi padre entro a este.  
-No te puedes desaparecer así como así siempre –dijo este un tanto molesto.  
-No me sentía cómoda aquí.  
-Ese no es pretexto –dijo con voz alta.  
-De acuerdo lo siento – me disculpe.  
-Mañana salgo de viaje así que te quedaras con Zayn –dijo.  
-¿Solos? –cuestione.  
-Si Mo solo vendrá si lo necesitan y María les vendrá a hacer comida y a limpiar por el día –dijo mi padre casi saliendo de la habitación.  
-Genial, buenas noches –dije sarcástica cuando el ya se había marchado.

Los mismos rayos de sol me despertaron, y luego de cepillar mis dientes baje hasta la cocina y me encontré con Zayn comiendo un cereal y con una nota en la mano, al terminarla de leer me la dio, era de mi padre.

Zayn y Starr, los vimos muy cómodos durmiendo  
Es por eso que no los despertamos, regresamos en mas tardar 3 días  
Diviértanse juntos, y conózcanse.  
John y Trisha.

¡Si! Me gustaba la parte de que regresaran en tres días, mas no tanto la parte de quedarme con Zayn a decir verdad me avergonzaba un poco quedarme con el.  
-Hare una fiesta hoy por la noche, si es que conoces a alguien puedes invitarlo –dijo este levantándose de la silla.  
-Cla.. claro –dije mirando como pasaba tras de mi.  
-Ponte algo lindo –dijo a mi oído, me derretí al escuchar su voz tan cerca y luego lo mire.  
-Seguro, supongo.  
-No me hables tan de cerca linda, que provocas en mí unas ganas de besarte –dijo el coqueto. No dije nada y solo me quede mirándolo me cerro un ojo antes de irse y me quede pensando en lo que había dicho toda la mañana.

¿Qué es lo que pasaba con este chico? ¿Lo habrá dicho en serio o solo juega conmigo? El timbre sonó por toda la casa y fui corriendo a abrir la pesada puerta de madera.  
-¡Harold! –me abalancé a el dándole un cálido abrazo.  
-Hola Starr ¿Cómo estas? –cuestiono tiernamente.  
-Bien gracias ¿Qué hay de ti? –abrí la puerta para que pudiese pasar y encaminarnos hasta mi recamara…..


	4. Chapter 4

-Bien gracias ¿Qué hay de ti? –abrí la puerta para que pudiese pasar y encaminarnos hasta mi recamara.  
-Bueno pues nada nuevo, solo estuve con Niall hoy por la mañana me dijo que si nos mirábamos en la tarde –torció la boca.  
-Suena bien y podrías invitarlo a venir, Zayn hará una fiesta mi padre y su mama se fueron de viaje –dije abriendo la puerta del cuarto.  
-De acuerdo entonces mas al rato vamos por el a su trabajo –dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.  
-Y ¿Qué hacemos? –cuestione sentándome junto a el.  
-Pues no se, hace calor –dijo.  
-Nos podemos meter a la piscina –dije encogiendo los hombros.  
-¿Cómo pretendes que me meta? ¿Desnudo? –cuestiono en un tono divertido.  
-Si –dije sarcástica.  
-Entonces así será –de alguna manera lo escuche muy seguro.  
-Es broma espera aquí –lo deje por un momento y se quedo confundió, asi que con algo de pena fui al cuarto de Zayn y respire hondo al estar frente a su puerta, di tres leves golpes y ese al fin abrió.

-¿Qué pasa linda? –pregunto apuntando hacia adentro del cuarto para que pasara.  
-Me preguntaba si no tienes algo de ropa, lo que pasa es que vino uno de mis nuevos amigos y nos queremos meter a la piscina – pause- . Y me preguntaba si no te importaría prestarle algo de ropa.  
-Suena divertido, ¿Usaras bikini? –me pregunto poniendo su cara frente a la mía.  
-¿Le prestaras ropa o no? –pregunte echándome para atrás.  
-Si –dijo y fue hasta un closet sacando algo de ropa y dándomela, 'Te estaré viendo' dijo cuando iba en camino a mi cuarto.

-Aquí tienes –le dije a Harold dándole la ropa.  
-Gracias –dijo mirándola -¿Dónde esta…  
-Allá –le interrumpí, apuntando con mi dedo índice el baño. En lo que el se cambiaba yo fui a ver si había traído un traje de baño y ahí estaba pero solo había traído el de dos piezas ¡Que suerte la mía! ¿O la de Zayn? Pensé, en fin cuando Harold salió me sorprendí al ver que su abdomen estaba descubierto. Seguido entre a ponerme mi traje de baño, al salir me envolví en una toalla, pues me avergonzaba salir y mostrarme así frente a Harold.  
-Vamos ¿no te meterás envuelta en la toalla o si? –pregunto Harold tratando de quitar la toalla.  
-¡Claro que no! Pero me da pena –dije escondiendo mi rostro bajo la toalla color verde que me cubría.  
-Oh vamos Starr no pasa nada –dijo mirándome fijamente.  
-No hasta no llegar al borde de la piscina –conteste, comenzamos a caminar y Harold muy amablemente tomo mi mano hasta llegar a la piscina.

-De acuerdo después de que te metas –dije con una risa algo malévola.  
-Esta bien, solo por que soy un caballero –dijo Harold mirándome dulcemente.  
Entonces me arme de algo de valor y me quite la toalla que envolvía mi cuerpo, ruborizando mi cara, Harold puedo decir que se sorprendió pues me miro con sus cejas elevadas y su boca un tanto abierta.  
-Deja de mirarme así –dije cubriendo la mínima parte de mi cuerpo con mis manos.  
-Perdón, solo es que…  
-Nada, no digas nada mejor –dije y lo avente al agua este al salir rio apuntándome y me tomo de la mano llevándome hasta al agua.  
Nos divertimos un rato en el agua, jugando voleibol y jugando carreras de natación desde un extremo al otro, la tarde estaba cayendo y el sol se estaba ocultando.  
-Tenemos que ir por Niall –menciono Harold después de salir del agua.  
-Claro, vamos te bañas en el baño del cuarto de visitas y yo me voy a mi cuarto. Salimos de la piscina y subimos hasta los cuartos, deje a Harold en el cuarto de visitas y yo me fui al mío, hacia mucho calor aun así que al salir opte por usar un short, una blusa holgada blanca, y unas botas color negras tipo vaqueras, deje mi cabello suelto y no use maquillaje.  
-¡Harold! –exclame golpeando la puerta.  
-Harry dime Harry –dijo mostrándome una sonrisa.  
-¿Vamos ya? –le pregunte.  
-Claro, vamos –dijo antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, mire nuestras manos unidas y sonreí por primera vez después del accidente sentí cariño por parte de una persona, Harold comenzaba a ganarse mi aprecio.

Y ahí íbamos aun de la mano, entre pláticas divertidas y malos chistes hasta llegar a aquel restaurante donde recuerdo perfectamente aquel hermoso rubio de ojos azules trabaja.  
-¡Niall!-grito Harold mirándolo salir.  
-Hey ¿Qué hay? –dijo el saludando a Harold y luego acercándose a mi tiernamente dando un beso en mi mejilla.  
-Bueno aquí Starr nos ha invitado a una fiesta de Zayn –dijo el emocionado.  
-¿Vamos a una fiesta de los ricos? –cuestiono con los ojos bien abiertos.  
-No, nos podemos perder eso ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos?  
-Claro que si –y así comenzamos a caminar de regreso a casa, cuando llegamos ya había muchos chicos dentro de esta puesto a que la luz de la luna ya iluminaba el hermoso pueblo, al entrar a la cocina había demasiadas botellas de diferentes tipos de alcohol, y mucha cerveza.

Los chicos y yo tomamos un vaso y yo con algo de duda tome solo un vaso de cerveza, salimos a sentarnos en las sillas que están frente a la piscina, luego de un rato de que los chicos me dijeran nombres y me dijeran quien es amigo de quien y novio de quien, tenia que ir al baño así que iba subiendo las escaleras y al estar arriba me tope con Zayn.  
-Te ves muy bien Starr -dijo el acercándose.  
-¿Gracias? –pues no estaba segura si agradecer era lo que tenia que decir.  
-Ven vamos a divertirnos –dijo tomándome con algo de fuerza de la cintura.  
-No ve tu ya andas muy tomado ¿Desde que hora llevas tomando? –dije embriagándome de aquel aroma que salía de su boca revuelto con su perfume.  
-Desde muy temprano –dijo este oliendo mi cabello.  
-Déjame, ve tu a divertirte –dije queriéndomelo quitar.  
-No ven, vamos nadie se va a enterar –dijo tomándome con fuerza de la mano tratando de llevarme a su habitación.  
-No, déjame –dije golpeando su brazo pero parecía inútil- . ¡Harold, Niall! –grite pero la música estaba demasiado alto así que todo lo hacia en vano, seguía pelando con el ebrio pero el seguía jalándome hasta su cuarto como si nada.

De repente un chico, llego y me lo quito de encima me tomo de la mano poniéndome tras de el diciéndole a Zayn que ya debía dejar de tomar y que como se atrevía a hacerme eso.  
-¿Estas bien? –me pregunto volviendo su mirada a mi.  
-Si muchas gracias –le dije aun confundida por lo que había pasado.  
-Bueno linda soy el mejor amigo de Zayn, que bueno que llegue a tiempo.  
-Si muchas gracias en serio –mencione mirando su hermosa cara.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Starr y ¿Tu? –pregunto.  
-Oh si claro perdón soy...


	5. Chapter 5

-Oh si claro perdón soy Louis –dijo estrechando mi mano- . Eres muy bonita.  
-Lo he escuchado mucho últimamente ¿Qué todos los chicos de por aquí alaban siempre a todas las mujeres? –pregunte sonriente- . Gracias.  
-De nada, ven vamos Zayn de seguro ahorita baja –dijo tomándome de la muñeca para llevarme escaleras abajo.  
-Bueno gracias fue un placer, pero iré con mis amigos –dije deteniéndome.  
-No, bueno al menos deja te presento a mas personas –dijo este jalándome de nuevo por entre la multitud.  
-De acuerdo, pero rápido –dije caminando tras de el.

Y entonces llegamos con una bolita de chicos y chicas, algunos de los chicos me miraron de pies a cabeza y las chicas miraban mi cabello y mis botas.  
-Deja te presento a la prima de Zayn y a mi hermosa novia –dijo el tomando a una chica por la cintura.  
-Hola –me dijo ella estrechando mi mano 'Mucho gusto' dijimos al disparejo- . ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Soy _ y ¿Tu? –musite acercándome un poco a ella pues había mucho ruido.  
-Soy Mandy –sonrió, la chica era hermosa su cabello rizado y un tanto rojizo, esos labios tan bien definidos le daban el toque de encanto a su linda e inocente cara.  
-Bueno fue un gusto, me voy deje a mis amigos solos –comente torciendo un poco la boca.  
-¿Amigos, quienes son? Deja te acompaño, quiero tomar un poco de aire –dijo ella tomando mi mano, antes de irnos le dio un beso sobre los labios a su atractivo novio y salimos en busca de Harold y Niall.

-Ahí están –dije apuntándolos.  
-Oh claro son Harry y Niall –dijo ella mirándolos.  
-Si ¿Los conoces? –pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia ellos.  
-Si ellos se juntaban con nosotros antes –musito ella echándose para atrás un mechón de cabello.  
-Hola Mandy –dijeron Harold y Niall casi al mismo tiempo.  
-Hola chicos ha pasado mucho tiempo.  
-Así es, ¿Todo sigue como siempre? –pregunto Niall mirándola con detalle.  
-Lo usual –los miraba sin entender nada, al parecer ellos se conocían muy bien.  
Mandy y yo nos alejamos un poco de los chicos y comenzamos a reírnos de ver a todos los chicos realmente borrachos y casi cayéndose.

No me anime a preguntarle a Mandy como es que los chicos y ella se conocían y al parecer eran muy amigos, entonces entre pláticas mire la silueta de la novia de Zayn que aun no sabía ni siquiera cual era su nombre.  
-¿Mandy? ¿Qué haces con ella? –pregunto entre cerrando los ojos tratando de reconocer a la pelirroja.  
-Si soy yo Perrie –Al fin supe su nombre- . ¿Qué tiene de malo estar con ella?  
-Nada es solo que es media rara.  
-¿Rara? ¡Ja! Buena manera de decir diferente –mencione levantando mi vista.  
Se quedo sin decir nada, y así paso la mitad de la noche hasta que todos terminaron yéndose.

En la mañana siguiente, me levante como eso de las 9:33 am para ser exactos. Fui directo a la cocina y el desayuno ya estaba listo y la casa completamente limpia María ya había hecho su deber y al parecer ya se había ido.  
-Buenos días linda –dijo la voz femenina.  
-Buenos días –conteste al mirar que era Mandy- . ¿Te quedaste a dormir aquí?  
-Si en el cuarto de visitas –dijo sonriendo.  
-Lo siento es que ya no supe nada ayer.  
-Esta bien, no te preocupes –dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
-Buenos días Starr -dijo Louis llegando.  
-Hola Louis buenos días –sonreí- . Supongo que Zayn aun duerme.  
-Si siempre se despierta muy tarde –dijo antes de besar a su novia.

Ellos se fueron no sin antes Mandy prometer que me invitaría a salir solo ella y yo, me quede curioseando la casa y después me fui a vagar un rato por el pueblo. Al llegar me encontré a Zayn en la sala con una cara muy poco agradable, al sentir mi vista y encontrar la suya con la mía me apunto a la mesa de centro y me encontré con una nota.

'Starr  
Me abrió un chico con cara de pocos amigos,  
Por lo que pude ver no quiso que me quedara así que mejor le deje las  
Llaves de tu amada camioneta, vendré muy pronto no tienes  
Idea de cuanto es que te extraño, me haces mucha falta y espero  
Que yo también te haga falta, te quiero demasiado y ve a visitarme  
Pronto, con amor el mejor de tus amigos  
Liam'

Liam había venido y dejo mi camioneta, Liam era mi mejor amigo no había persona que me entendiera mas que el, el sabia todo sobre mi así como yo de el es simplemente adorable y la verdad es que me hacia mucha falta.  
-¿Dónde están las llaves? –pregunte casi desesperada.  
-Ten –las lanzo y yo las alcance a tomar, salí entusiasmada pues Zayn me había dicho que estaba en el garaje y mire a mi vieja troca tan vieja y apenas andante pero mía, recuerdo haberla comprado trabajando medio tiempo todos los días.  
Entre de nuevo a al casa y no mire a Zayn, así que seria mi turno de hacer algo que yo quisiera así que recordé la ropa que estaba en el sótano y por cajas las puse en la parte trasera de mi vieja troca.

-¡Zayn! ¿Estas aquí? –pregunte casi gritando fuera de su cuarto.  
-Aquí estoy linda –dijo abriendo la puerta- . ¿Qué pasa?  
-Bueno supongo que es mi turno de escoger lo que haremos así que vamos –dije tomándolo de la mano.  
-¿A dónde?  
-Ya veras –dije caminando hasta el garaje con el de la mano- . Vamos a dejar esta ropa.  
-¡No en tu camioneta! Si quieres que salga contigo será en mi auto –menciono pensando en echarse a correr.  
-No tu decidiste ayer es mi turno, sube niño rico –dije abriendo la puerta del piloto en lo que me ponía mi lentes de sol, íbamos en camino a un orfanato recuerdo que cuando era pequeña mi madre y mi padre solían llevarme ahí casi todos los fines de semana, y en una de las platicas que tuvimos Harold y yo me recordó por donde quedaba.  
Llegamos a aquel lugar, que no era nada a como lo recordaba parecía tan vacía y triste, lo recordaba lleno de vida y con muchos niños de mi edad y mas grandes que yo jugando de arriba abajo.  
Me baje yendo a lo que parecía recepción del lugar preguntándole a la chica que traía ropa para donar.  
-Vamos niño bonito a bajar cajas –le dije golpeando la puerta del copiloto con fuerza. Este brinco al escuchar el fuerte ruido y abrió la puerta poniéndose el capuchón de la sudadera que traía puesta bajo esa camisa de cuadros que lo hacia verse muy bien.

Ver a los niños sonreír y estar tan agradecidos con nosotros por haberles llevado algo de ropa fue increíble, su mirada era como si dijeran 'Gracias por acordarse de nosotros'  
No había mejor sensación que hacer feliz a unos inocentes. Y ahí estábamos Zayn y yo sentados en el balcón de su habitación tomando aire fresco…..


	6. Chapter 6

**ya se qe no lo eh subido pero me dio tanta gueva ponerlo(nadamas tenia qe aser copy paste)**

**DISCLAMER: ONE DIRECTION Y ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A ESTA PAGINS: . **

* * *

Y ahí estábamos Zayn y yo sentados en el balcón de su habitación tomando aire fresco.

-No eres de muchas palabras ¿verdad? –dijo el guapo moreno sentado junto a mi.  
-Soy reservada, o bueno ahora lo soy –comente, pues antes no era así recuerdo que era mucho mas divertida, y muy ruidosa.  
-¿Cómo es que sabias de ese lugar? –pregunto mirándome de reojo.  
-Cuando era pequeña, recuerdo que mama siempre le pedía a mi padre que nos llevara –pause tragando saliva- . Juntaba ropa de no solo de la que yo iba dejando si no también de la que la demás gente de daba, pues sabían que era lo que hacia con ella.  
-Pues fue muy lindo, la verdad nunca había hecho algo así –dijo dejando escapar una risita- . ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?  
-Un amigo me recordó el camino –explique.  
-Oye perdón por lo de anoche, Louis me explico…  
-No te preocupes estabas ebrio, deberías de no tomar tanto –dije recargando todo mi peso sobre la silla.  
-Gracias, y ¿Tienes novio? –cuestiono curioso.  
-No, felizmente soltera –sonríe.  
-Oye también me contaron que conociste a mi prima –dijo volteándome a ver rápidamente.  
-Si una chica muy linda por cierto –dije volteando haciendo chocar su mirada con la mía.  
-Si muy linda.

Luego de un rato llego Perrie la novia de Zayn, casi me muero al ver que tiene una blusa igual que la mía y para morir aun mas se le miraba muy bien, así que pensé en no estar ahí mientras ellos estaba en lo que sea que estaban juntos, tal vez y se le ocurría fastidiarme y la verdad no estaba de ánimos, así que mejor me fui a dar una vuelta por el soleado pueblo y mientras caminaba por ahí recordé el orfanatorio y recordé que cuando iba solía jugar mucho con un chico castaño, ¡Ja! Recuerdo también que solíamos decir que nunca nos separaríamos y que cuando fuéramos grandes nos casaríamos, a mi mama le parecía adorable y ahora que lo pienso a mi también me parece, pero ¿Cual era el nombre de tal personaje? Jonah, no era algo con 'J' ¿Cómo era? Oh Dios no me hagas esto y luego de pensar un rato este se infiltro en mi cabeza, ¡James! Era James ¡Claro! El adorable James, y luego de eso me tope con Niall.  
-¡Hey! Hola linda ¿Cómo estas? –me saludo dando un beso en mi mejilla.  
-Bien ¿Cómo estas tu? –pregunte mientras comenzábamos a caminar.  
-Bien también, iba a mi casa ¿Adonde ibas tu? –me pregunto volteándose un tanto a mi con sus manos en los bolsillos.  
-No lo se a caminar por ahí solamente –dije encogiéndome de hombros.  
-Suena aburrido, vamos a mi casa tengo algo de pizza congelada y un microondas que calienta muy bien –dijo divertido.  
-Suena bien –dije riendo.

Llegamos hasta un hermoso departamento, muy pintoresco y muy Niall a lo que podía notar, calentó la pizza y abrió unas cervezas.  
-Vivir solo deber ser genial –mencione antes de dar un sorbo a la botella con aquel líquido espumoso.  
-No vivo solo, vivo con mi novia pero ella esta en San Francisco visitando a su hermana –dijo masticando.  
-Oh que bien, y tu ¿No tienes hermanos o hermanas? –pregunte curiosa.  
-No, nunca supe de mi familia estuve en un orfanato hasta los 15 hasta que me adoptaron una familia de mucho dinero que solo querían hacer una obra de caridad y me dieron este departamento –dijo encogiendo los hombros.  
-¿En que orfanato estabas? –pregunte.  
-En el de aquí ¿Por qué?  
-Por que justo hoy fui, fui a dejar algo de ropa y me estaba acordando de un chico que jugaba mucho conmigo cuando iba y solo tenia 4 años era un castaño, su nombre era James ¿lo conociste? –pregunte con la esperanza de que supiera de quien le hablaba.  
-¿Tu ibas y dejabas ropa todos los fines de semana? Con tus papas, siempre usabas vestidos muy bonitos e ibas bien peinadita –dijo el algo sorprendido- . Solías tomar de la mano a aquel castaño, y el jugaba contigo hasta a las muñecas.  
-¡Si! ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunte con mi boca un tanto abierta.  
-Por que yo soy James.

Me quede boquiabierta por unos segundos, y sacudí mi cabeza sin poder entender, James estaba ahí conmigo pero tan diferente, creo que después de todo aquello que solíamos decir era solo un juego pues el ya tenia una vida con su novia, pero que importa al menos era mi amigo.  
-¿James? ¡No lo puedo creer! –me acerque a el lanzándome a abrazarlo.  
-Entonces si eres esa Starr que conocí, siempre tuve la espinita –dijo abrazándome igual.  
-¿Pero por que ahora eres Niall? –le pregunte alejándome un poco mirando su cara.  
-Por que cuando me adoptaron me pusieron ese nombre, pero igual me llamo James solo que ahora soy Niall James Horan –dijo mostrando su dentadura.  
-Y ¿Por qué eres rubio? –reí tocando su cabello.  
-Me veo mejor así ¿O no? –dijo riendo.  
-Bueno, te ves bien pero extrañare el castaño –dije sentándome junto a el.

Luego de eso pasamos un buen rato platicando de lo que fue nuestra infancia y de cómo jugábamos y era muy divertido, después me fui a casa ya estaba por oscurecer.  
La casa parecía vacía, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, así que subí las escaleras y revise el cuarto de Zayn probablemente se habría ido de fiesta así que fui a asegurarme, toque la puerta varias veces y fueron sin respuesta así que abrí, voltee para la derecha y no vi nada y al voltear a la izquierda ahí estaba el mirándome un tanto sorprendido y con el seño fruncido, voltee mas debajo de su hermosa cara y no había nada su pecho estaba desnudo y mas abajo lo cubría una toalla blanca.  
-¡Perdón! Creí que no estabas –dije avergonzada, me di la media vuelta para salir lo antes posible de ahí pero me detuvo tomándome del brazo, mi respiración chocando en su desnudo pecho y muy agitada.  
-¿Segura que pensaste que no estaba? O ¿Me querías ver en toalla? –pregunto algo sarcástico y muy cerca de mi oído.  
-¡Claro que no! Creí que no estabas, solo me quería asegurar pero veo que llegue en un mal momento –dije tensando mi cara pues mire por encima del hombro de Zayn y ahí estaba Perrie mirando recostada en el marco de la puerta del el baño envuelta en una toalla.  
-Si en un mal momento –dijo acercándose abrazando a Zayn por atrás.  
-Si yo mejor me voy –dije zafándome de Zayn.

Salí de ahí casi corriendo, y no se por que no pude evitar sentir celos de Perrie al verla abrazar a Zayn, trate de dejar de pensar en eso y fui a la sala de televisión y encendí el televisor pero no había nada bueno en la tele, así que opte por poner un DVD 'Presas del Diablo' decía la portada 'Wow que escalofriante' pensé sarcástica.  
Entre mas minutos pasaban de la película, mas interesante se ponía y más emocionada y asustada estaba yo, la luz del televisor me bañaba por completo y peleaba con la estúpida chica de la película diciéndole que tenia que hacer o casi gritando '¡No vayas por allá!' la película termino y pensé 'Que fin tan mas estúpido' mis ojos se sintieron muy pesados y mis piernas muy cansadas así que cerré mis ojos, pero que va el sofá era muy cómodo y yo tenia mucho sueño.

A la mañana siguiente mire a mí alrededor y note que estaba en mi habitación ¿Cómo demonios llegue hasta acá? Me pregunte extrañada, pues no recordaba haber caminado hasta aquí, me di la vuelta y abrí la boca al ver que estaba con...

* * *

**MUAHHAHAHAHA LOS VOY A DEJAR CON LA DUDA SI QIEREN QE LO SUBA PRONTO NESESITO DOS REVIEWS PERO DE DOS PERSONAS DIFFERENTES**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok si me tarde en ponerlo por varias razones una de ellas es qe me daba uevonada pero aqi esta tal ves comienze a subir un capitulo cada fin de semana qe creen?**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente mire a mí alrededor y note que estaba en mi habitación ¿Cómo demonios llegue hasta acá? Me pregunte extrañada, pues no recordaba haber caminado hasta aquí, me di la vuelta y abrí la boca al ver que estaba con Harold.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte echándome para atrás.  
-¿¡Que!? –dijo brincando del susto.  
-¿Qué sí que haces aquí Harold? –le volví a preguntar aun sorprendida.  
-Espera ahorita te explico déjame dormir 5 minutos más –dijo sellando sus ojos de nuevo.  
-¡Nada de 5 minutos más! ¡Explícame ahora mismo! –dije golpeando su pecho con la almohada.  
-Está bien, ayer por la noche vine y Zayn me abrió la puerta dijo que estabas mirando una película así que fui pero estabas dormida –pauso- . Creí que estarías más cómoda en tu cama así que es por eso que te traje hasta acá, pero cuando te deje me tomaste del cuello con fuerza y pues me acosté contigo y me quede dormido.  
-Eres un mentiroso –lo empuje un poco del brazo.  
-Claro que no, creo que también dijiste algo como 'Oh Harold eres tan sexy' –burlo.  
-Definitivamente eres un mentiroso –dije riendo- . Gracias entonces.  
-De nada linda, creo que será mejor que me vaya y más al rato nos vemos –dijo acomodando su cabello.  
-Claro suena bien –sonreí.  
-Adiós hermosa, al rato nos vemos –beso mi frente y salió de ahí.

¿Por qué abre hecho eso? Dios seguro ahora Harold debe pensar que soy una loca o algo así, pero bueno al menos tengo una explicación por la cual amaneció conmigo, me levante y me di una ducha y al terminar de arreglarme baje a desayunar, estaba sola comiendo un cereal y leyendo la parte trasera de la caja, todo era silencio y estaba muy concentrada leyendo.  
-Harry no bajo anoche –di un salto asustada, pues el silencio se había quebrado tan repentinamente.  
-Si lo sé, se quedó a dormir conmigo –dije regresando mi vista a la caja.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hicieron? –pregunto con una expresión de pocos amigos.  
-Dormir –dije sin ni siquiera mirarlo- . ¿Qué no es eso lo que se hace en la noche?  
-A veces, o bueno al menos yo a veces no duermo –dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.  
-Pues si dormimos –Me levante dejando el plato en el lava platos y pase por un lado de él golpeando su brazo con mi hombro, por una parte note como si Zayn estuviera celoso, pero luego pensé ¡Qué tontería! El no estaría celoso, ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Así que me fui a mi habitación, lanzándome sobre la cama dejando caer mi cabeza sobre las cómodas almohadas, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Sentí que me sacudían, al principio creí que estaba soñando pero luego la voz que me llamada sonaba más vivida así que abrí mis ojos muy lento.  
-Starr despierta, vamos a salir –dijo Zayn acariciando mi cabello.  
-¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunte tallando mis ojos.  
-De fiesta, ¿Lo olvidaste? Es mi turno de decidir qué es lo que haremos –dijo bajito.  
-Claro, lo había olvidado ¿Tengo que usar algo elegante? –cuestione recargándome en la cabecera.  
-No así estas bien, vamos que se hace tarde –dijo poniéndose de pie.  
-¿Qué hora es?  
-Las 8:42 de la noche, vamos que se hace tarde –dijo haciendo con la cabeza una seña de que ya nos fuéramos, fui al baño y cepille mis dientes y después de eso salí disparada tras de Zayn, que estaba calentando su auto para ya irnos.  
-¿Seguro de que este es el camino? –cuestione un poco preocupada, pues todo era muy oscuro y muy lejos del pueblo.  
-Tranquila hermosa, se perfectamente el camino –dijo volteándome a ver guiñándome un ojo.  
Y de repente el auto se fue deteniendo, paramos en un lugar donde había muchos chicos bailando y tomando, todos parecían muy ebrios ya y había una enorme fogata ¿Por qué se empeña Zayn en tomar tanto? Pensé, así que rápido fue junto con sus amigos dejándome sola así que me fui a escabullir por ahí mirando a chicos yendo y viniendo.  
-¿Aburrida? –me pregunto la voz femenina.  
-Mandy hola –dije dando media vuelta mirándola.  
-Hola Starr ¿Qué haces sola? –cuestiono con una sonrisa.  
-Zayn se fue con sus amigos y me dejo sola –dije bufeando.  
-Vamos, eres como la hermana de Zayn así que te puedes juntar con nosotros –dijo jalándome de la mano hasta ellos.

Llegamos y ahí estaba Zayn con un vaso de cerveza en una mano y un cigarro en la otra, le sonreí tímida al verlo y él me regreso la sonrisa mostrando sus perfectas perlas.  
-¡Starr! ¿Cómo estás? –dijo Louis dándome un abrazo como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.  
-Hola Louis, bien y ¿tu? –pregunte regresándole el abrazo.  
-Bien gracias, ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –me ofreció el amable.  
-Vamos tomate una cerveza, no te va a pasar nada –me animo Mandy.  
-De acuerdo, no suena mal –dije con una risita.  
Louis fue y me trajo un vaso con cerveza y comenzamos a platicar de cómo era vivir en la ciudad y lo diferente que era vivir en un pueblo, además él es muy divertido y me hacía reír mucho, por otro lado Mandy era de lo más dulce conmigo y me entendía muy bien y Zayn bueno el apenas me hablaba pero me miraba mucho.

Estábamos platicando cómodamente y llego Perrie tomando a Zayn de la cara dándole un beso tronado y después saludando a todos con excepción de mí, ¿Pero que me importa? Ni que fuera la reina de Inglaterra, pensé, las estrellas comenzaron a desaparecer y el frio empezó a hacerse presente.  
-Y ¿Tu qué haces aquí? –Pregunto la rubia escandalosa- . Zayn ¿Por qué la trajiste?  
-No vengo contigo estúpida, así que a ti que te importa –dije revolviendo mis ojos.  
-¿Cómo me llamaste? –pregunto ofendida.  
-¿Qué no escuchas bien? –dije poniéndome frente a ella.  
-Pobre muerta de hambre, que lastima que ya no tienes a tu mama para que te venga a defender –dijo como si supiera donde herirme más, me quede en silencio y todos alrededor también, voltee a ver a Zayn como explicándole con la mirada que hiciera algo por defenderme de su fastidiosa novia pero él no dijo nada y escondió su mirada de la mía.

Escuche un escalofriante trueno, y mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos de lo más normal posible, me sentía tan estúpida.  
Salí corriendo, no quería saber nada de nada ni nadie, la lluvia me empapo con sus grandes y delicadas gotas era como si el cielo llorase conmigo y se sintiera igual de fatal que yo, caminaba y caminaba sin saber a dónde iba ¿Pero qué importa ya? Seguramente a nadie le he de importar, dije para mis adentros, no podía verme pero mi cabello estaba por entre mi boca, mi cara, podía jurar que tenía el rímel todo corrido y me estaba muriendo de frio, pero eso no me impedía pensar en lo que me dijo aquella rubia y en como nadie dijo nada y en como de seguro todos se estarían burlando de mí.

* * *

**les gusto?**


End file.
